legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Le717
Answering Machine Hello! You have reached le717's answering machine. I am not active on this site anymore, but go ahead and leave your message after the beep anyway. Thanks, and have a great day.! *Beep!* 15:57, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Pods Building Instructions That Bradford Rant website clearly states that it is run by LEGO, and as it was a promo for LU, it just might be coming down soon, just like the LU site itself. We have the building instructions for the pods linked there, and if that site goes down with out a backup, we don't have those anymore. I was going to archive them, but they are picture slideshows, and the only way for me to get them is to go through and save each picture, one at a time. I was thinking that you might be able to use the program you built for the New Network and modify it to download these images, and they can be compiled (not with the program, of course) into a PDF and uploaded here. But, I'm not programmer, so I don't know if that's even possible. :P But we still need those instructions. 22:25, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna point you to some software which is able to capture a website. http://www.httrack.com/ I'm now capturing the site. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] https://skydrive.live.com/?cid=81ba1335e837b21a&resid=81BA1335E837B21A!683&id=81BA1335E837B21A%21683 They are being uploaded. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] I HEARD YOU WERE THE PRESIDENT! LOLOLOL I think you would make a great president! In fact, I think you're very charismatic, and that you would lead your people well. I am Prototron, and I approve this idea. Prototron 21:45, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I shall start a campaign. ''₮iger'' Oh, my. I did not expect this. :P Oh, Brickkeeper, Here's a better picture of me, if you want to make my poster a little less pixelated. :P 22:06, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks This is to test out my new sig and to thank you again for it. 22:22, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :That's actually rule-breaking... You're welcome, Vector. And as a bonus, hit edit on this section and view these messages in source mode. No complex code here! :D jamesster, jamesster, jamesster. I was typing that something up about that when you edited this section, thus creating an edit conflict. :P 22:27, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Well then, what do you propose, jamesster? The render is tall, not long, and there is no way to make it long (other than uploading a new file, but that wouldn't work because the render would be illegible.) I don't know how to fix his sig. 150px by 25px? That's pretty small, and I'm not sure if anyone could create a sig with their render in it like that... 22:39, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Then you need to redesign it so it doesn't use massive images like minifigure renders (your signature is waaaaaay too large as well, worse then his...) Reply on LR1 save files Just checked my laptop, and while I only have the 1999 game installed on it at the moment, its save folder does indeed have multiple files. I'll try to find my old 2001 save as well, I have a backup of it somewhere. But yes, LR1 does indeed use multiple save files in multiple folders, so when sharing saves in the future it might be good just to make a .zip of the entire "Save" folder. :Odd, very odd. I just checked the save folder of my 2001 version which I've had installed for a while, and I've only got one files, in folder 0. I'll check the main PC later but why do you have many files and I only have one? 23:12, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Long story, but I've been doing a lot of stuff involving LR1 today, uninstalling and re-installing and copying save files and making backups and all that (as I said, long story not worth explaining). Anyway, looking at the save folders I have, the amount of files seems to increase with the amount of data the game has to save. I'll do some messing with it later to actually figure it out, but going by what I've seen so far, the game saves a certain amount of data to one file, then when that one is "full" it overflows to another file, etc. It'd take a heck of a lot of custom cars and such to fill up the save folders entirely though. As said, that's not proven yet, but that's what seems to be happening from the saves I have at the moment. :::Hm, nope, that's not what it's doing. I've got an 8KB file "LEGORac1" in the 0 folder and another "LEGORac1" file in the 1 folder, which is 2KB. The one in the 0 folder has been growing as I add more characters, the 1 folder file appeared and hasn't grown since then it seems. I dunno lol. But regardless of how exactly the save formatting works, the fact is, it does indeed use multiple files. I'm pretty sure I had a save folder with more like 3-5 files in it on my laptop a few years ago, I remember trying to modify the names of characters by editing them, but that save is long gone I think. Oh well. ::::And by the way, while I've been doing my experiments on the 1999 game today, the 2001 game also uses multiple files within its save folder (the laptop save I mentioned in the last post, for example, was made long before the version differences in LR1 were even known, when I only had the 2001 version). Heck, I'm pretty sure there aren't any differences between 1999 and 2001 save files at all, I've taken 1999 save folders and tried using them in the 2001 game and they've worked perfectly (there was one time when they didn't but that was due to a screw-up on my part, which has to do with the long story mentioned earlier...). At the very least, the 2001 game works with 1999 saves. But I'm pretty sure there aren't any differences between the two from what I've seen so far. :::::Oh, one more thing, the second file wasn't there initially, it only appeared after I did more stuff the game had to save. But the first file continued growing after that it seems. So the overflowing part isn't accurate, but it does seem that the game creates more save files as you make more stuff for it to save. How it determines how much data goes in what file and what info goes in what file, I have no idea, but it does seem so far that more save data = more save files, roughly. LEGO Traveler Tales games So, I have downloaded LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean last week illegally from the internet. I have been able to run, play it, and achieve 100% in game. The game does work even though I don't have any cd. (I use a nocd crack) But that isn't why i'm asking you something. It is either that you can collect minikits in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbbean. Those minikits are ships built in LEGO. I have extracted the files with BMS and I'm trying to find the 3d files of those. While searching on the internet I found a topic on another forum where some extreme dude explained all the files and it appears that you were also involved in the same topic. I was wondering if you have already found any 3d file of any LTT game, and was wondering if you could help me finding the extension of the 3d files. Thank you! [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] :Heh, RRU... ::Hmm, there aren't files called like that. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] :::No, that's the name of the forum. I'm fairly active on it. I've never really looked into TT game modding much, so I'm not sure what format PotC might use for models, though. I don't even own that game, nor do I really want it. ::::Aha, yes that could have been the forum. They use the same game file extensions as the other TT games, like he described, but I'm unable to find out where the 3d files can be found and which extension they used. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] :Wow. I haven't even got to reply to this and already a conversation going on here! :P :Sim, You are talking about this topic on RRU. :Extreme110's Travellers Tales Game Research Blog :And me being involved, I was highly involved in that topic. Besides maybe two other people, Extreme110 and I were the only ones on that entire topic. :You say you extracted the files with QuickBMS? Well, that's very good. I only own LEGO Indiana Jones 2, and I kept getting errors when extracting. Thankfully, there is another LEGO TT Games .DAT extractor, and it works for me. :I honestly do not know what the 3D files are. I've never been able to extract the files and look through them for lack of time, and right now, our 1TB HDD has about 100 GB left, and all the extracted files are about 20 GB. So I can't do it right now. I'll try to look at the LLIJ2 files soon, and I have the LPoTC demo, so I can look at those files too. 20:53, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, if you would like to take the time, I can give you a link to the full game, if you prefer. It's just not 8 GB big. (Dat files are around 7GB) [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] :::No thanks, Sim. I am not, nor will be, a pirate. I don't even like PoTC in the first place, and I had trouble downloading the 1GB demo from LEGO.com. Imagine how much more trouble I would have downloading a 7GB file! 16:12, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, Sim. I got more info on the TT Games 3D files. A new member on RRU made a topic about Batman 2 and it's files, and they gave a link to a site that had images of a Narnia 3D model (from the Narnia video game, also made by TT) in Blender. I look for some more info on how they did this, and I found these: http://ps23dformat.wikispaces.com/The+Chronicles+of+Narnia+The+Lion+The+Witch+and+The+Wardrobe http://ps23dformat.wikispaces.com/Lego+Star+Wars http://ps23dformat.wikispaces.com/How+To+Extract+Models Note that origmaiguy's TT Games DAT Extractor that I linked you will extract the DATs from basically any TT LEGO game, so there is no need to use Game Extract or QuickBMS. ;) 19:26, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Um... ... Why mark a completely legit category for deletion? If you didn't notice, we just moved everything from "YouReeka" to "Youreeka", the old one was deleted and a new one created to take its place. Please, actually look at what's happening before saying we should delete something. >_> :Sorry about that. I saw you said it was being merged and you deleted stuff, but I didn't see where it was moved to. Plus, wasn't the whole YouReeka/Youreeka thing decided a while back, and YouReeka won? I guess I'm confused. :You don't need to reply to this message. I probably won't have time to reply to it now that school has started. ;) 23:32, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for the post, Le. That was really comforting. :) It's always nice to have things like that said, because it's very kind and wonderful. I'm okay now, because I understand that everyone has to die, but I know that Heaven is PERFECT, and it is wonderful there, something we can't even imagine. Thanks again. :) Roseann Shadowflame (talk) 23:10, August 13, 2012 (UTC) CSS/JS Update Yeah, saw that when it was posted, thanks! I already applied it globally on LUSW, but it seems to be duplicating the stylesheet. However, here it might work better, so people don't have to manually update LUGUI... I hadn't thought of that, thanks so much! Concerning Machine Alas, Machine is 11 and Mythrun found out about it. :( 17:46, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you thank you for the extra information that you have given me. Gonna try it tomorrow. :) [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] SkyDrive Link This should do it. https://skydrive.live.com/redir?resid=81BA1335E837B21A!317&authkey=!AJB2ow8mtfWymqc [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Thank You Thank you for bringing this art theft to my attention. I have left a message on the file talk page informing the wiki that the Dark Spiderling and Maelstrom Spider designs, as well as the coloration of Roo Morg and ED-902, have been outright stolen. Unfortunately, that is all that is within my power to do on another wiki. --PeabodySam (talk) 21:59, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :I have also looked on Darko337's message wall, where he outright lied and claimed to have built them himself when someone else commented that they looked like they may have been stolen: ::"how do the ape and spiders look copied? i can asure you i made them" :So not only did he steal my models without giving credit, but he is also claiming that he made them himself. As such, I have also left a message on Darko337's message wall in response to this claim. Again, thank you for bringing this to my attention. --PeabodySam (talk) 22:10, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Images Recently, you posted a message on my talk page. I think I fixed the problem. If this is not the case, then let me know! :) [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Image in the Gallery on Your Profile What's wrong with the picture? The fact it's a minifig head? The fact your not Rio? The moon in the background? Not a LEGO game? WHAT IS IT :P PowerMiner (talk) 05:30, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :Are you being sarcastic, or can you really not figure out what is wrong with this picture? I mean, it's staring you straight in the face. :P : 20:29, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Le! I got that; just been a bit busy lately, LUGUI was my last stylesheet. ♫ ᵯӕᵴϯᵲⱷƷƼ ♫ >> ♪♫♪♫ Customs Well done on getting LI working :D . Now go have fun throwing pizza everywhere! PANGOLIN2 - "Keep calm and build on" (talk) 11:41, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Chit-Chat Quite frankly, despite it probably being one of my duties as an admin here, I don't do or know anything about the LEGO Universe Wiki Chat, so I'm definitely not the best side of that three-faced coin to be facing up when it comes to problems concerning chat. I'm just here to work on articles, clean up files, leave a scathing comment on a particularly ignorant blog post, and ban vandals... chat is not my thing. As such, letting me work on updating the chat rules is probably like giving a three-year-old a metal fork and an open electrical socket. --PeabodySam (talk) 22:04, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :Oh yea, I forgot. You are the Wiki's hermit, going around silently doing your thing, and doesn't usually stop to talk. :P :It's fine, you don't have to worry about it. I'm sure another staff member will see this. Go back to your duties (and you know I'm just messing with you about the hermit. ;)) : 00:45, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I just wanted to say thanks for letting me know about innosetup. It's indeed a great program. I'll keep using it :) Thanks! -Darwin Hey dude. I haven't updated LOCO since I gave you the file, but if you are wanting to make any changes feel free! Also, RR still isn't working even with the extra advice you gave me, but oh well. I will just have to raid the junk yards for a win 98 machine :P . PANGOLIN2 - "Keep calm and build on" (talk) 09:38, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! It's mythran here and I was wondering, how do you extract the 3d models from the lu files, and may I have the files, (I lost my in a virus) thx --Mythran (talk) 01:11, July 28, 2013 (UTC)